1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for orthodontic tooth alignment, and more particularly, it relates to an adjustable aligning reel for aligning a tooth into a predetermined position in an arch of teeth.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of orthodontics, it is often desirable or necessary to move a tooth, such as an impacted canine tooth, into an arch of teeth in a patient's mouth. In the past, a force was applied to the misaligned tooth by a rubber elastic or a wire having one end affixed to the tooth and another end coupled to an arch wire which was typically mounted around the arch of teeth. The movement of the tooth was accomplished in large part by rapid movement of the tooth which occurred immediately following visits with an orthodontist who would, for example, tighten the wire. During most of the time between visits with an orthodontist the patient's misaligned tooth was not being moved towards the arch of teeth. Another problem with the methods used in the prior art is that the patient had to visit the orthodontist regularly so that the orthodontist could either replace the rubber elastic or adjust the tension of the wire.